


Play Nice: A Series of Moments

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Femdom, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of a series of moments between Empress Feferi and her consorts, Eridan and Sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice: A Series of Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy polyship swap!


End file.
